The disclosure is generally directed to testing and, more particularly, to techniques for testing software.
After programming of software is completed, the software has to be tested in order to determine correctness, stability and the like of the software. During the test, a tester records various problems that have occurred, such as various exceptions due to inconsistency between test results and expected results as well as various serious or non-serious errors, etc., and reports these problems to a manager (e.g., a project manager) and a developer of the software, so that the manager can learn a progress and a state of the software test, and the developer can modify the software according to the problems so as to eliminate defects of the software.
Currently, the tester directly reports the problems found to the manager and the developer orally, or indirectly reports the problems found in a written form via a project management tool to the manager and the developer. However, in some test scenarios, for example, in complicated test scenarios such as a black box test, the tester's description of a problem may not be complete and accurate, so that the manager may not grasp the progress and the state of the test accurately, and meanwhile the developer cannot accurately understand the problem that arises and reproduce a scenario where the problem arises, which results in that the software cannot be modified perfectly to eliminate the defects therein.